Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the fourteenth and special episode of Happy Peep, "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory". Plot (The penguins and Sven has finally arrive at the prehistory times) *Mumble: Woah! *Ramón: It's a jungle out here! *Seymour: Hey, that's the jungle i was mentioning about from my heartsong. *Atticus: Is there any food around here? *Montay: Maybe, we can eat a apple *chew on a apple*. *Atticus: No thanks. *Esequiel: Well, i discover a T-Rex skull underwater and found out that this thing is from the prehistotic times. *Josesito: You got to be kidding me. *Sven: Very good. *Lovelace: Right on. *Shad: Very senseful. (A roar was appearing from the penguins' ears) *Gloria: What was that? *Bo: It's kinda creepy. *Ashley: Or it was a bird. *Montay: Oh no! Were doomed! (A Male Tyrannosaurus appears closing to looking at them) *Esequiel: See? Erik, Atticus, Montay and Shippo, why don't you try it? *Erik: Ummmmm, okay. *Montay: Not very scary. *Shippo: Let's go. *Atticus: Okay. *Montay: Wow, big feet and big claws. *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *growls* *Montay: Ummmmmm........... Esequiel, i think were gonna need a bigger friend to help us. *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *roars* *Montay: RUN! *Erik: I'M ON IT! (The Tyrannosaurus Leader begins to chase after Erik, Atticus, Montay and Shippo) *Esequiel: Hey. (The Tyrannosaurus Leader begin to run after Erik, Atticus, Montay and Shippo) *Montay: Hurry. *Shippo: That dinosaur is way creepy than Darksmoke. *Erik: At least, we have to be brave like our fathers was. *Montay: Like fighting a skua. *Tyrannosaurus Leader: ROAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! (The kids jump over the logs from the T-Rex and hide under the cave) *Montay: I hate this place. I want to go home. *Atticus: But we just got there. *Montay: And he's killing us. *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *clawing and breaking some rocks to reach the kids* *Erik: Montay, stop it, your making me uncomfortable. *Montay: Oh be quiet you! *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *roars* *Montay: I wish, i can be brave than Mumble was. *Shippo: Even Phoenix. *Montay: But, i'm dying in here. It smells like fart. *Atticus: Like a dirty elephant seal like Bryan's mouth. *Erik: Don't say that! *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *roars again* *Montay: WERE NOW DEAD! *Sven: OVER HERE MY BOYS! (The Tyrannosaurus Leader looks at Sven holding a rock on his feet) *Sven: IT'S A GIFT FOR YOOOUUUUUU! (Sven throws the rock at the Tyrannosaurus Leader and roars away to have Sven saving Erik, Atticus, Montay and Shippo) *Montay: It's over. *Sven: You bet, we have to explore some creatures around the earth. *Erik: Earth in the past is nasty than the one from Downpour Lake. *Montay: But that's not part of it. *Shippo: Really Montay? *Esequiel: So guys, were back with the group and how do you feel. *Montay: Pretty stupid. *Josesito: But you can't just be mad or not. *Shippo: This would be a pretty tricky hard. *Montay: Even those dinosaurs can kill us. *Esequiel: Come on, i smell something good. *Mumble: I hope it fish. *Gloria: Or ice cream. *Kathleen: I hope we find some freedom. *Seymour: Better not have any problems with the leaf. (Meanwhile far from the penguins' way, The flying doomship has arrive) *Robo Leandro: Where are we? *Robo Darksmoke: I don't know. (The jungle and the plains were feeling too greasy from the doomship) *Robo Leandro: So, what are those creatures? *Robo Darksmoke: There dinosaurs, i will kill them all in one. *Robo Leandro: I think, they will help us to stop the penguins in Antarctica. *Robo Darksmoke: Right on. (Back in the jungle) *Fastino: So Montay, how do you like the place? *Montay: Awesome. *Cho Cho: We all learn about it. *Shippo: We also need to find a way to get back to our homelands before we get killed by those creatures bigger than us. *Esequiel: My time machine is out of battery! *Everyone *shocked* *Esequiel: Those T-Rexs with their mommys and daddys will come in any day they watch to eat us. *Noah the Elder: But like the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land, WE NEED FISH AND WATER TO SURVIVE! *Memphis: But what about everything we have? *Noah the Elder: There is a only chance to find food and get some things around the land to return to the present time. (Noah begins to sing "Standing Tough" from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) There is no fair, when it comes to survival. (The Elders from Penguin-Land and Cape Adare were watching Noah doing something) When life is tough You gotta be tougher If you wanna stay alive When the trail gets rough You gotta get rougher To help your family survive (Lovelace, Sven, Fastino and Hersila were being impressed) You can run around in circles Wondering what to do Someone's gotta be the voice of reason Is it you, or you, or you? (After Noah stares at Eggbert, he continue to sing) When things around us are going bad We all better be strong We could lose everything we have If this goes far too long (Josesito was being confused about the food chain) Don't stand around here talking! I say that's not enough No tears, no sighs Don't close your eyes We gotta stand tough (The Amigos, The Friends of 7 Penguins and Carmen were ready to start their adventure on Noah) I used to hear my father say "Stand and fight, don't run away" He made me what I am today I'm here And I'm tough When times are hard You better be harder You don't know what's in store You think you're smart? *stares at Mumble and continue to sing* You gotta be smarter than you ever were before You say I'm mean You say why bother? Well, i used to have a mate And she's in heaven I'm gonna make sure We all have energy enough That's why I'm tough I'm standing tough! We've got to stand tough You don't like it? (Noah stares at Esequiel and Josesito) Tough... (The song begin to end) *Esequiel: So, we need energy to save ourselves. *Noah the Elder: As long as we can, we can find food and save it to our nations. *Roy the Elder: This is one for all. *Xever the Elder: And were watchin'. *Terry: Guys, the good smell of food is coming back. *Phoenix: Fish? *Lauren: No. *Terry: Follow me. The food smell is coming this way. *Montay: Alright! *Cho Cho's Dad: I knew it. *Erik: Here we go. (As everyone take the leafs out and see the smell coming from campfire, it was from a village ruled by a emperor penguin) *Noah the Elder: WHAT? *???: Hello there. *Mumble: Hi there. *???: My name is Temko and i am the ruler of my village owned by the emperors, adelies, gentoos, kings, and little penguins. *Male Little: Like us. *Temko: Welcome to Temko's Village and i am here to be with you. We have fish if you want. *Noah the Elder: Finally! *Esequiel: I knew it. *Cho Cho's Mom: That what we get. *Shippo: You got that right! *Temko: I am also a emperor penguin who was guarding the place for years, but we have to stop the Tyrannosaurus Pack destroying everything on that village. *Montay: We will do it for once and that. *Esequiel: So, can anyone fix my time machine? *Mumble: I shouldn't bring mines before we go to Penguin Airport. *Shad: That's because, we have to go early. *Edwin: You know that Shad. *Shad: I am the man. *Hugh: No lazy people can't be left behind. (A tour on the village was about to start by Temko) *Temko: For your new home, this is where we live and we can eat chicken, meat, dumplings, squid, krill, shrimp and many more like fish. *Montay: But no apples? *Temko: Only at snack time. *Estefan: Yeah. *Amigos: So what else? *Raphael: We don't know yet. *Elian: I know. *Estevan: Guys, only one at a time. *Enrique: No more rushing hour. *Perxio: Anything else? *Temko: I believe, Adelies, Gentoos, and Littles make their nests to sleep with their chicks. *Mumble: Were from the present time but not from here. *Temko: I know, but there is something that you will ever find out in your lifes. *Erik: Really? *Temko: Yeah. But, follow me. (The penguins and Sven follow Temko and see a lake filled with dinosaurs) *Erik: Woah. *Atticus: That's awazing. They won't hurt us. *Mumble: They look better than the T-Rex pack they have. *Bo: Yeah. *Shippo: The babies look even cutter. *Temko: You believe in that. *Principal Indigo: Yeah. *Temko: I know it. The water that you are going on will be too salty. *Mumble: But why? *Temko: Because, you can cause to get sick but the cold water is only good for you. *Mumble: Okay. (A party was starting with a lot of penguins) *Vivien: The chicken taste good! *Erik: Yummy meat. *Montay: Apples are good. *Bo: Fish is awesome, what yours Shippo? *Shippo: Eh, the fish. *Montay: What? You don't like squid, krill or anything else? *Shippo: Well, i like eating fish only. *Montay: That's better. *Temko: This village is getting perfect everyday. *Erik: I know. (A pack of Guanlongs were heading towards the village) *Temko: Ahh! Everyone stay back! *Rinaldo: Not again. (Elders with their spears begin to fight off the guanlongs and run off away) *Penguin Land Elder #1: We did it! *Cape Adare Elder #1: Finally. *Temko: You saved my village elders. *Shippo: Yeah. Defense is key. *Temko: At least, i can use the power of tickling people. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: Temko is the first penguin to tickle someone, not Esequiel. *Esequiel: I believe, Leandro hates tickle stuff. *Mumble: Who Leandro? *Esequiel: He is one of the worst inventors i mentioned, he uses his secret weapon to shoot everyone since my Graduation Day party at Adelie-Land. *Catherine: He's even worst than that Darksmoke ghost was. *Temko: Now, my target is to kill the T-Rex pack and save the village for all. We will win for this. *Rimon: If not, we will have to move you guys to a private place. *Limon: Just like our village getting cracked apart. *Xever the Elder: You know that. *Temko: Yeah. *Noah the Elder: But we must work together Temko. *Temko: I know Noah. *Shippo: We're all together on this. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Yeah and the sinking should be worth it. *Mary: We should build weapons and stop the T-Rex pack. *Temko: I will get revenge on my enemies. *Esequiel: We should find strange stuff and get my time machine fixed. *Mumble: I think, i say, Yes. *Temko: Alright! (Back at the doomship, Robo Leandro and Robo Darksmoke were in the hallway) *Robo Leandro: So Darky, what is your plan of killing Mumble? *Robo Darksmoke: I will stop him for the 4th time! *Robo Leandro: If i need you, we will stop Esequiel. *Robo Darksmoke: Blah, blah. Forget Darktisk, he was my adopted father. *Robo Leandro: No one even likes me. *Robo Darksmoke: Yeah. (Robo Leandro and Darksmoke begins to sing "Who Needs You?" from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Robo Leandro: *singing* I need you like a hole in the head '' *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* ''And I need you like a fish in the net *Robo Leandro: *singing* Ya constantly bite the fins that feeds you '' *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* ''Who needs ya? Not me '' *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* ''I need you like a pain in the gut '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the back You truly disgrace the race that breeds you. *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* Who needs ya? Not me *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Who needs you? You creepy, crawly penguin You're ugly as sin '' ''just a scraggly bag of skin '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature '' ''you're thick-skinned '' ''and a bore, draggin' '' ''your belly 'round the floor '' *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* ''Oh, I need you like a cloud on my tails *Robo Leandro: *singing* And I need you like a sock on my nose I'm shocked and appalled '' ''by your behavior. *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Don't try bein' nice cause that won't save ya. *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* I'm better off without you I can see so who needs ya? Not me. *Robo Leandro: *singing* I need you like a cold in July. *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* And I need you like a punch in the eye. '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''Of all the dumb beasts Not one precedes you. *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* Who needs ya? Not me *Robo Leandro: *singing* I need you like I need a disease. *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* And I need you like the sun needs to freeze '' ''For quickness of mind '' ''a rock outspeeds you. '' *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* ''Who needs ya. Not me *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critter '' ''you twitter and squawk '' ''and you're knock-kneed '' ''when you walk. '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''And who needs you? ya flat-foot, four-foot quitter '' ''You're madder and you're strong, 'cause you're as super like Mumble. *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Oh, I need you like I need some more friends. *Robo Leandro: *singing* I lift a rock and find you underneath '' ''I'm deeply upset by your demeanor. *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* I know that I'm mean but you're be meaner. *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* No more unlikely pair could ever be. *Robo Leandro: *singing* The world is incompatibility *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Not only that, we don't get on, you see. *Robo Leandro and Darksmoke: *singing* So who needs you, except the race that breeds you? Who needs ya? '' *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* ''Not me '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''Not me *Robo Darksmoke: *singing* Not me '' *Robo Leandro: *singing* ''Not me '' *Robo Lenadro and Darksmoke: *singing* ''Not me '' (The song ended) *Darkeo: Dad! What is going on? *Robo Darksmoke: Oh Darkeo boy, we are having a conversation right now, but go and play with your friends. *Darkeo: Ummmmm, Alright. *Robo Leandro: This new plan is to kill Esequiel and Mumble. *Robo Darksmoke: Mumble is my enemy and i have to stop him. *Robo Leandro: He will lose the fight for all. *Robo Darksmoke: And yes. It will happen than last time. (Meanwhile, Mumble and Phoenix are walking to the forest) *Mumble: Hey Phoenix, do you have a feeling that the T-Rex pack would come by now? *Phoenix; I don't know, look at the stars at the forest. *Mumble: Woah. (Mumble and Phoenix saw the stars in the forest of the prehistotic times) *Mumble: Looking good. *Phoenix: Now, the bridge of light should come by now. *Mumble: This is going to be fun. *Shippo: Yes, it will. *Phoenix: Hey son, what are you doing here? *Shippo: Dad, i want to be with Uncle Mumble, he has something for me. *Mumble: Like what? (The Tyrannosaurus roar was coming to them) *Shippo: Again? *Phoenix: That's one of Temko's enemies. *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *roars at Mumble* *Mumble: Ahhhhhhhhhh, Get Out Of Here! (Mumble, Phoenix and Shippo begin to run away from the Tyrannosaurus Leader as he follow them) *Shippo: I hate the night! *Mumble: Were in the middle of the prehistory Antarctica? *Phoenix: Maybe, there snow creatures around the land and why there is grass? *Mumble: We don't eat green food. *Shippo: No one here is passing away. (Mumble, Phoenix and Shippo ended up being trap on a high cliff) *Mumble: Great, just wow. *Shippo: P-you. *Phoenix: Were doomed! (The flying doomship was passing behind them) *Mumble: What the? How did Beny get in here if his doomship got destroyed in Downpour Lake? *Phoenix: He escaped prison again? *Tyrannosaurus Leader: *roars* *Mumble: Shippo, climb the rocks and find Beny's Doomship. He is on the loose again. *Shippo: I will. (Shippo begin to climb up the rocks and made it where the doomship is going to) *Darkory: NO! I LOSE AGAIN! *Darkboar: It's just a game of Trouble. *Darklisa: Guys! *Darkeo: I hope Shippo in the past won't get this. (Darkeo begins to fly to Shippo) *Shippo: HEY BENY! I'M WARNING YOU ON DESTROYING THE WHOLE ISLAND! *Darkeo: BOO! *Shippo: Ah! (Back on the high cliff) *Mumble: Phoenix, let's move somewhere. *Phoenix: Come on you stupid nardball! (Mumble and Phoenix run away and the Tyrannosaurus Leader follow them. Back with Shippo) *Shippo: Hello? *Darkeo: Well, well, well. You must be Phoenix's kid. *Shippo: You, how did you get here? *Darkeo: I am here to take over the past with Mr. Leandro and Darksmoke. *Shippo: Darksmoke alive? And who is that Leandro guy, Esequiel was talking about? *Darkeo: He became friends with my dad. I will see you in the evening *flys away to the doomship*. *Shippo: This is bad. Darksmoke is alive. (Back in the forest, an earthquake was about to start when Mumble and Phoenix hold together as the Tyrannosaurus Leader fall down into the water) *Mumble: That creepy shake is over. *Phoenix: So, he want penguins for dinner. *Shippo: Guys- Woah, he's dead. *Mumble: I believe, he fell on a accident. *Phoenix: And he's breathing. *Shippo: Get out of here. That monster is gonna come and eat us like skuas. *Phoenix: Right, let's go son. (After Mumble, Phoenix and Shippo left the forest, the T-Rex leader growls and sleep. Back at Temko's Village) *Temko: Ah, a very good day. *Temko Village Elder #1: Quiet Temko, were trying to sleep. *Temko: Okay. (Mumble, Phoenix and Shippo returned to the village) *Mumble: Man, right now, we need to sleep. *Shippo: Gosh, i'm tired. *Phoenix: Me too. *Shippo: Let's get some shut-eye, then. *Phoenix: Alright. (Everyone went to sleep) '''TO BE CONTINUED' Next: Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory/Chapter 3 Previous: Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep